Levels
To progress through the game, you must complete the goals presented to you. As you level up, you will gain access to more clothing, boyfriends, apartments, and jobs. There are currently 45 levels in the game. The administrators confirmed in March 2010 that they will be adding levels up to 100. This page will list all of the current goals, as well as provide help for each of them. Some of the goals have been reworded for the sake of neatness and comprehension. Level 1 1. Change your drab hairstyle to become a blonde with cool pigtails! Go to Beauty and select the hair stylist. Purchase the designated style and color. Refer to the images on the right if you cannot find either. 2. Choose one item of clothing from the shop Nine's. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's. Buy any item of clothing (every item in Nine's counts as an item of clothing). Note: If you have ever reset your account, you may need to buy more than one time, depending on how many clothing items you have in Dress Up. Tip: You can check how many clothing items you have by going to your My Bimbo page and clicking on the "My Daily Budget and My Statistics" link. 3. Register yourself on a training course and get an exciting new job! The world is your oyster now, girl - go for it! Go to The City and then to the Job Center. Begin training for the baker's job. Note: If you have ever reset your account, you will be able to accept the job immediately. 4. Save one outfit in Dress Up. Go to Dress Up and create an outfit. Click "New Outfit" to save it. Level 2 1. Buy at least 6 clothing items of the latest fashion trends! You're cool and you know it. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's. Buy six items of clothing (every item in Nine's counts as an item of clothing). Tip: You can check how many clothing items you have by going to your My Bimbo page and clicking on the "My Daily Budget and My Statistics" link. 2. You have been invited to a party with your partner. Oh, no! You don't have a boyfriend at the moment! Find a boyfriend who is Mr. Right (or simply Mr. Right Now)! Go to The City and then to The Club. Go flirting. Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't found a boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. 3. Go to the hairstylist and get a pink bun Go to Beauty and select the hair stylist. Purchase the designated style and color. Refer to the images on the right if you cannot find either. 4. Rent your very own apartment. It's about time you leave the nest and become a strong, independent lady! Go to The City and then to the Estate Agency. Rent any apartment. Tip: It is recommended that you achieve this goal last and leave the apartment after leveling up to preserve bimbo dollars. Level 3 1. Get the baker's job. Make some sweet, fresh bread! Go to The City and then to the Job Center. Accept the baker's job.' '' 2. Save an outfit that includes a dress. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's. Purchase any dress and then save an outfit with it in Dress Up. '' 3. Change your stylish hairdo - to the long one, with bangs, and in blue. ''Go to Beauty and select the hair stylist. Purchase the designated style and color. Refer to the images on the right if you cannot find either. 4. Win at least 3 challenges. Go to Challenges and send them to those with less bimbo attitude than you. Level 4 1. By hook or by crook, obtain an IQ of 75. Go to The City and then to the Library and/or play games that award IQ (sudoku, easy puzzle, hard puzzle). 2. Complete today's sort out your bag game. Go to Games and play Sort Out Your Bag. Note: You must complete the game in the two minute time limit. Note: This goal will reset daily. 3. Buy a gym card to keep fit. Mouse over shops and enter the Items Shop. Click the "various items" tab and purchase a gym subscription. Level 5 1. Rent or buy a flat in New York (or bigger). Go to The City and then to the Estate Agency. Rent or purchase the flat in New York (or a bigger apartment). Tip: It is recommended that you achieve this goal last and leave the apartment after leveling up to preserve bimbo dollars. 2. Save at least 10 hot outfits from your wardrobe. Go to Dress Up. Create and save at least ten outfits. 3. You need at least 10 items of clothing or shoes you've had your eye on. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's to purchase clothing. Tip: You can check how many clothing items you have by going to your My Bimbo page and clicking on the "My Daily Budget and My Statistics" link. Level 6 1. Score 3000 bimbo attitude points. Earn the designated amount of bimbo attitude. 2. Save an outfit that includes a hip skirt. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's. Purchase any skirt and save an outfit with it. 3. You think that your boyfriend is now a has-been. You can't seem to find the same feelings you used to have for him. You want to break up, so finish your relationship! Go to The City and then to The Club. Break up with your boyfriend. Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't broken up with your boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. Level 7 1. After you broke up with your boyfriend you went on an eating binge! That's not a sensible way to deal with problems, is it? You should talk to your friends and family. Please don't eat all that chocolate! Now it's time to talk through your problems and get back to healthy eating... Your weight should be less than 132 Lbs. Go to The City and then to the Gym. Exercise until you're below the target weight. 2. Complete today's easy puzzle. Go to Games and complete the easy puzzle. Note: This goal will reset daily. 3. You seem a little depressed. You should talk about your problems but to cheer yourself up a little go to the hairstylist and change your haircut. Go to Beauty and select the hair stylist. Choose whichever style you like. Note: This goal will reset daily. 4. Find a new boyfriend! Go to The City and then to The Club. Go flirting. Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't found a boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. Level 8 1. You got a new passion and you want to become the hottest new hairstylist in town. Toni and Guy will be recruiting you soon! Go to The City and then to the Job Center. Begin training for the hairstylist job. The goal will be achieved once you accept the job. 2. Have one or more indulgent body scrubs to make your skin totally white! Go to Beauty and then the beauty specialist. Select the UV room and purchase a scrub until you've reached the palest skintone. 3. You must have played today's scratch game. Go to Games and complete the scratch card game. Note: This goal will reset daily. Level 9 1. Obtain 500 bimbo dollars. Earn the designated amount of bimbo dollars. 2. Obtain an IQ of 85 or more. Go to The City and then to the Library and/or play games that award IQ (sudoku, easy puzzle, hard puzzle). 3. Beauty isn't everything, but looking good never did any harm. Have a face lift operation for a new look. Go to The City and then to the Clinic. Purchase the face lift. 4. You've been offered some work as a plus-size model. To gain those vivacious curves, you should weigh more than 154 Lbs. Purchase food and/or drink from the Items Shop in order to give your bimbo some weight. Tip: Steak & Chips raises the bimbo's weight most. Tip: It is best to accomplish this goal last. 5. Put on black lipstick at the beauty center. Go to Beauty and then to the beauty specialist. Choose the make-up room and purchase the first black lipstick. Level 10 1. Your boyfriend is not happy with your cosmetic surgery ... you break up. Go to The City and then to The Club. Break up with your boyfriend. ''Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't broken up with your boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. '' 2. Get one or more tanning sessions to have that tropical tan that's all the rave! Go to Beauty and then the beauty specialist. Select the UV room and scrub or tan until you've reached the designated skintone (pictured to the right). 3. Summertime is coming up and bikini weather is upon us. You will want to look good on the beach with all your friends, so it's best to keep in shape! Stay at your ideal weight and don't overdo the summer cocktails. Go to The City and then to the Gym. Exercise until you've reached the ideal weight (127 lbs). 4. Go to the therapist and talk about your problems. Remember, a problem shared is a problem halved! Go to The City and then to the Clinic. Visit the therapist. Level 11 1. You've got the stuff to strut and win 200 challenges. Go to Challenges and send them to those with less bimbo attitude than you. 2. You are bored in the bakery. You've eaten too much bread! You want to become a secretary and show off your smile to a handsome businessman! Go to The City and then to the Job Center. Begin training for the secretary job. The goal will be achieved once you accept the job. 3. Have to buy at least 70 items of clothing. Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's to purchase clothing. Tip: You can check how many clothing items you have by going to your My Bimbo page and clicking on the "My Daily Budget and My Statistics" link. 4. You want to meet a new boyfriend, go to the night club! Make sure you are looking good and enjoy your evening responsibly! Go to The City and then to The Club. Go flirting. Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't found a boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. Level 12 1. You know that beauty is only skin deep and you know that a well rounded super diva bimbo is beautiful, clever, independent, and strong; however, you decide that (after talking to your friends) you want to accentuate your assets. Have a breast operation. Go to The City and then to the Clinic. Purchase the breast surgery. 2. Jealousy is a terrible emotion. However, it's time to make the other girls jealous with your dazzling style - accumulate more than 30 outfits in your wardrobe. You bad bimbo! Go to Dress Up. Create and save at least thirty outfits. 3. Rock 25,000 bimbo attitude points and make others take notice! Earn the designated amount of bimbo attitude. Level 13 1. You fell in love with another boy! You have to dump your boyfriend AND start your new relationship! You seem to change your mind a lot about what type of boy you like, don't you? Stability in a relationship is good, you know! Go to The City and then to The Club. Break up with your boyfriend and then go flirting until you've found a new one. ''Note: This can take several tries. If you haven't broken up with or found a boyfriend after ten attempts, you're allowed to contact support (http://www.missbimbo.com/support/) for help. '' 2. Obtain an IQ of a minimum 110. Wow, brainbox status! Watch out, Dr. Stephen Hawkins! That's a bimbo - beautiful, clever, independent, talented - the world is your oyster! ''Go to The City and then to the Library and/or play games that award IQ (sudoku, easy puzzle, hard puzzle). '' 3. Time to dress up for a party! Go as a hottie sailor. Save your "Sailor Haute Couture" outfit. ''Mouse over Shops and enter Nine's to purchase the outfit and then save it in Dress Up.' See images to the right if you aren't sure what to buy.'' ''Tip: Search "sailor nine" in Nine's. ''